


A Dozen Roses in the Night

by Dee_Moyza



Series: 3-Sentence Ficathon [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/pseuds/Dee_Moyza
Summary: It was Setzer's biggest gamble yet, wooing an unconventional woman with a bouquet of roses.It paid off in spades.
Relationships: Daryl/Setzer Gabbiani
Series: 3-Sentence Ficathon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144472
Kudos: 4





	A Dozen Roses in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html) on Dreamwidth, for the prompt, _Final Fantasy VI, Setzer/Daryl, a dozen roses in the night_.

It was Setzer's biggest gamble yet; Daryl was not a conventional woman—she eschewed finery and frippery for functional clothes and a well-tailored overcoat, and she left the other women to their gossiping and matchmaking as she took to the freedom of the skies—and he had no idea whether the dozen roses he carried would be met with her approval or her scorn, so he sighed in relief when she opened her door and took the bouquet into her arms, drawing it in from the chill night air and enthusing over the roses' beauty.  
  
She thanked Setzer with a kiss, and then, once he'd shut the door, she put the roses to work: one in her hair, tucked behind her ear, six more scattered behind her as she headed toward the bedroom; the remaining five met with the essence of Daryl, herself, her heady mixture of violence and tenderness and passion, as she plucked petal after petal and flung them upon her bedsheets, before doing the same with her and Setzer's clothes, discarding these upon the floor.  
  
Morning light found the petals wilted and clinging to their bodies, bright invitations to touch and kiss the skin they revealed, to explore the textures and scents of the night all over again, to transform the pleasure of a dozen roses—once, twice, three times more—into the pleasures of the flesh, and of the heart.


End file.
